Talk:MSP Hacker Hunters Wiki
GR Virus? I heared about the Grim Reaper Virus that comes every 9:00....... I dont really know much about it but yaa... But if you do know please tell me more Candy7205 (talk) 01:17, April 9, 2016 (UTC)Candy7205 TheDeadCorpse and Dolly717 hi I'm a hacker hunter (uk msp RokinRosa721 same username on Canada) and I came across these two "hackers" on uk named TheDeadCorpse and Dolly 717 I was supposed to get hacked by them but I didn't users are saying they're real but I'm thinking fake cause they didn't hack me has anyone else heard of them?RokinRosa721 (talk) 10:15, April 10, 2016 (UTC)RokinRosa721 Hacker Hunter Hello, my UK is Purplehackerhunter1822 if someone is messaging you about hacking you then message me and I will try and help, afterall that's what hacker hunters do! Help someone's MSP account today... Purplehackerhunter1822 (talk) 16:06, April 16, 2016 (UTC)Lucie HI IM A HACKER HUNTER IM CALLED MARCIE The Anonymous Virus at nine tonight sounds fake but of course yesterday I was hacked by an anonymous wich im still peeved about but I made a new hunter account but for sme odd reson esytday Twisted Nerve got hacked by an anonymous aswell wich im just thinking WHY!? why would she hack a fellow hacker who also wants MSP gone thats really weird out of all the people she could have hacked why a another hacker? Sorry had to get this off my chest o-o It's just so weird you would think they would team but no there attacking each other .-. - RedAndBluehackerHunter MSP Real vs fake hackers. The Grim Reaper virus may be real but doesn't mean all hacker hunters can stop it. Remeber which hacker hunters are real when you contact us them and be aware of hackers msging you and friend requesting you....Stay safe msp 2016! Hackers In Ausralia? Hackers in Australia? Hi! I wish to become a hacker hunter, but the server I go on is Australia. My question is, are there any REAL hackers in Australia? My main account (R@ndomised0) is level 25, and I've never been hacked before, and I've been on msp for 2 years now! The only real hacker I've ever came across are fake hackers I came across in chat rooms. It's really confusing, but I really want to become a Rebel! Should I be a hacker hunter in another server, or should I make a new account on Australia and try to find more hackers on it? These two questions need to be answered, or else I'm nothing really on this wiki. Also, are there any hacker hunters on Australia? Tell me and I'll add you ^^ Lilyisacat (talk) 08:13, June 14, 2016 (UTC)Lilyisacat (or R@ndomised0) Grim Reaper Hey this is XxJellyXxPrincess4. One of the main members of Mettalic Hacker Hunters. You probally never heared of it but it's a thing on USA. So the Grim Reaper usally comes around 9pm. On Rare week 2016, he/she was said to come back. These may be rumors. Stay Safe 2016 XxJellyXxPrinces4 YT:xxJellyxxPrincess4 Gaming So I was playing german msp and I was in my Friends room and then I changed my status and suddenly I got logged out and my phone turned off and when I turned it back on nothing seemed to be wrong until I looked at my friends, they were all gone and i only had a user named unknown device as friend and my status read '' Unknown was here (d) No way to fight back, No way to do anything. You ARE NOT safe (d) '' and in my artbooks I only had an artbook left and in that artbook that hacker wrote my password. Has anyone know anything about him/her ? Cynical2025 (talk) 09:45, August 5, 2016 (UTC) eh I am a hacker hunter (Purplehackerhunter2456) Canada for UK its the same thing. Hey.... I just found a numbered cafe right now on UK Msp... OMH OMG THERES A DELETED USER IN THE NUMBERED CHATROOM FOR UK OMG THERES ANOTHER ONE IN UK SOMEONE COME! SO I WAS ON MY HACKER HUNTER ACCOUNT TODAY AND I SAW THIS HACKER CALLED Red latev And i was like who is she? I didnt want to get on her nerves But is she real?? Please answer. c; Omg new hacker? Theres anew hacker name Teddys Comeing and they hacked me? STAY SAFE 2016! Hello! My name is Skyler4life777 STAY SAFE!! On CA alot of hacker drama has been happening about all the hackers coming in December. There has been rumors of people seeing unkown female in the chatrooms? i found a new hacker she hacked WhiteRoom and claiming her name is monai and she is new and will one day hacke evryone she told me to wait and see. she then blockede me while i tied to seek info of her like her username she told mer the password of the hacked acc WhiteRoom if the owner is on here mesage mt main msp acc bewbilivious2 or hackerhunter1213 for your pass. stay safe guys more updates on my hacker hunter acc called hackerhunter1213 Bewbilivious2 (talk) 13:07, December 7, 2016 (UTC) bewbilivious2 SO who has found any Packers yet? PotatoHunterHH (talk) 08:40, February 20, 2017 (UTC)Potato